


警探AU短篇集

by Sotsu



Series: Dionysos [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Luke Skywalker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotsu/pseuds/Sotsu
Summary: 目標是充滿棉花糖般軟呼呼的短篇合集小寶寶路克與大寶寶路克都有，後者當然就會是斜線向٩(●˙▿˙●)۶…⋆ฺ
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Luke Skywalker
Series: Dionysos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 吃貨30題—1. 2. 26.

1.手作便當

混合好特調醬汁備用，開火熱油。

「不要玩食物。」安納金轉身把慘遭兒子毒手拍打的裹粉雞肉拿起，在路克嘟嘟還是噠噠的意義不明聲中下鍋。

兩面煎香後下醬汁，蓋鍋悶煮入味，再次轉身把那小小的搗蛋鬼抱到水槽邊洗手，拇指抹去路克鼻尖與臉頰沾上的麵粉。

「肉！」

安納金切下一小塊多汁嫩肉，吹涼餵食抱著自己腿晃來晃去的孩子後，起身將三明治的材料通通組裝起來，切片並放進鋪好烘培紙的竹籃中。盡可能不踢到腿上掛著的小東西，他走到烤箱邊將放涼的自製薯片拿起，一一擺入籃中空位，當然不忘再拿一片，堵住軟呼呼抱怨PAPA都不給他切番茄的人。

「草──莓！」

安納金無奈彎下身，邊笑邊將去了蒂頭的草莓放到路克伸出的掌心裡：「你快把食材都吃光了，寶貝。」

路克嘿嘿笑著，墊腳尖把草莓推到他最愛的PAPA唇上，明白兒子意思的安納金微笑，咬掉半顆草莓，伸手揉了揉滿足吃完剩下半顆的路克。

將水果初步處理好並打發鮮奶油，安納金把材料擺到中島上，而路克早已小跑步到椅子邊等安納金將他抱上去。

「我切！」肉呼小手掙脫安納金的掌心，路克興奮拿起寶寶學習用餐具，將草莓、香蕉與奇異果切片。

「小心點。」縱然確認過餐具材質無割傷手的銳利度，過於擔心的傻父親眼睛還是不敢離開，甚至忍不住開口下指導棋，「左手壓住水果再切。」

路克是位優秀的學生，在安納金的場外提示下，無驚無險切完了水果。小孩子的力道還掌握不夠好，即便如此，那歪歪扭扭甚至邊緣被弄爛的切片，還是讓做父親之人心頭滿是驕傲，恨不得將兒子的心血通通私吞，一口也不分給別人。

他拿乾布沾濕擦掉路克手上的汁液，一起將吐司抹上鮮奶油後撲滿水果，最後的三明治切片當然還是安納金來收尾，但充滿參與感的路克不減開心地哼著歌，等安納金收拾好東西後，主動拉住對方刻意空出的無名指與小指，向門外走去。

「姐姐！」

「嗨，準備好去野餐了嗎？」剛到不久的阿索卡靠在車門邊，等路克像顆小砲彈衝過來後，流暢地彎腰抱起。

「嗯！」路克攬住阿索卡的脖子，晃著小腦袋哼起另首歌來。

「哇喔，帝國進行曲。」她將孩子安置在後車座的安全椅上，笑瞇瞇道，「我感覺待會開起車來都充滿氣勢了。」

「求妳不要。」安納金可不想自己的孩子，坐在一台隨時可以開拍玩命關頭的汽車上。他毫無殺傷力瞪了眼壞笑的徒弟兼搭檔，在路克被大人感染也咯咯笑出聲後，露出一抹無奈又寵溺的笑容。

2.一如既往的食堂菜單

「義大利麵、三明治、炸雞、三明治、義大利麵、三明治、炸雞......為什麼我的人生只剩下這三種選擇？」

「因為這裡是員工餐廳，不是你家冰箱，Master。」阿索卡捏住鼻子，一口氣灌下手裡的青汁，面容扭曲，「我要死了。」

「不妳沒有，恭喜妳又贏得了一天可以關在小房間、埋首於案件的日子。」

「我想死。」她托腮，叉子生無可戀戳著盤子裡的麵條。

「為什麼燻肉三明治要加美乃茲，這真的很難吃。」安納金邊嚼邊抱怨，最後像是終於忍受不了地拍桌怒吼，「而且為什麼有人在我隔壁笑得一臉噁心！」

被指控笑得噁心之人放下手機，摸了摸奶金色的鬍鬚思索道：「因為我不是那個嘲諷檢察官，導致結案時間被縮減為十天的探員？」

「麥維是頭蠢豬又不是我的錯。」

為了業績想直接結案，視而不見被害人死前求救的證據，那種敗類在安納金眼裡根本不值得尊重。

「這不代表你可以嘲笑他品味和連環殺手一樣爛。」

「噗。」想到麥維那身被安納金説像牆霉的襯衫，阿索卡忍不住笑出來，隨後被歐比旺不認同的眼神制止，「抱歉。」

「順帶一提，我已經和魁剛說了你的豐功偉業，勸你在調查之餘好好想下週要怎麼跟他解釋吧。」

藍眸瞪向對方，咬牙切齒：「你人可真好，親愛的。」

「你知道我就是這麼愛你，兄弟。」歐比旺起身，單手勾起大衣掛在手臂上，「我要去實驗室一趟，待會順便幫你們拿報告回來。」

他嫌棄看了一眼被安納金捏半爛的三明治：「你兒子餐桌禮儀都比你好。」

安納金給了歐比旺一個中指送他離開。

「說真的，我兒子的寶寶蘋果泥看起來都比這好吃。」因為工作已經連續八天種在辦公室，餐點還只有這三種類型的食物可以選擇，安納金真的快瘋了。

「天仔你有點骨氣......」阿索卡疲憊抬起眼，看向安納金秀給他的路克吃飯影片，「好吧，你是對的，我寧願吃蘋果泥也不想再吃員工餐了。」

蘋果泥......

蘋果泥......

她丟了叉子站起來，雙手壓在桌面上身體向前傾，對上安納金瞬間嚴肅起來的藍眸：「你想的和我一樣嗎？」

「妳到實驗室與歐比旺會合，我去調閱舊檔案，如果順利的話我們還能趕上晚餐時間。」

「我要烤羊肋排！」

「成交！」  


26.分你一半

「芒果！」坐在父親臂彎上的孩子指向玻璃內的配料大喊。

「好好，要花花嗎？」

「要！」

店員在口罩下噙著笑將花朵棉花糖也挑了出來。

「紅豆要不要？」倒映在安納金眼底的小臉忽地皺成一團，讓他忍不住笑。他當然知道路克不喜歡豆類，但他的孩子反應太過有趣，總使他停止不了捉弄對方的想法。

路克自喉頭發出唔嗯嗯的聲音，消極表達著抗議。

「那珍珠？」

「好！」

透明冰沙堆成尖尖的小山，配料圍在邊緣，最後自頂端淋下甜膩的煉乳。

路克小小的手握住湯匙，連同芒果一起挖了口冰送入嘴裡，新鮮水果香氣襯出冰沙的清涼，最後被甜又軟的煉乳融合在一塊，製造出新一層次的享受。

與煉乳同樣奶香的臉蛋滿是幸福，笑容綻開，恍惚間都要讓人覺得有小花朵從後方飄出。

「路克。」

「嗯？」

安納金手肘抵在桌面上，托腮看著對座的孩子，淺而溫柔地勾起嘴邊弧度：「PAPA也想吃。」

天藍色的大眼眨了眨，低頭看了看自己最喜歡的冰，又抬起臉看了看自己最愛的PAPA，小腦袋晃了晃，像是正忙碌跑著計算公式一般停下其他動作。

路克前陣子生了場大病，平時好動又熱情的景象不再，取代的是難受的蒼白臉色與哭唧唧的淚眼。安納金答應路克，等他病好了就帶他吃最喜歡的冰沙，但他可不想路克吃得胃疼，或者又生病一次。

「那、那......」路克咬唇，「分你一半吧。」

孩子臉上藏都藏不住的小委屈，讓安納金有點愧疚，可連委屈都可愛得不行的表情，又讓傻爸爸想立刻把人抱進懷裡親上幾口。

安納金挖了勺冰，把按捺不住的衝動與笑意，連同湯匙一起含入嘴裡。

他不動聲色把配料都往路克那面撥去，畢竟自己的本意只是不想孩子吃太多冰，便挑著清冰的地方吃。

路克盯著安納金歪了歪頭，挖了一大口芒果、棉花糖與珍珠，站到椅子上，空著的掌心壓上桌面，延展身體往桌子中間靠去，把湯匙前端抵在愣住的安納金下唇。

「PAPA吃！」路克把嘴張成大大的圓，「啊——」

安納金盡可能地把滿滿配料一口含入，心臟都要和嘴裡的冰一起化開似的，只餘甜膩柔軟的糖份充斥身心靈。

因為路克愛上了餵食的樂趣，以至於整碗冰有三分之二都進了安納金的肚子裡。然而路克一掃先前的委屈，臉上是滿足的雀躍，張開雙手讓安納金把他抱起來。

「晚餐煮番茄湯好嗎？」

「嗯！」肉呼呼的小手環住安納金的脖子，提醒似地低聲道，「不要豆子。」

「哈哈，好，都聽你的。」


	2. 有關遊戲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幼稚爸爸安納金w

「你得小心這裡的岩壁。」

「我知道，父親，這關我飛過很多次了。」

路克專心盯著電視螢幕，搖桿彷彿是身體的延伸，使遊戲裡戰機流暢配合玩家按鍵動作。而安納金一手搭著兒子的肩，即便不是玩家本人依然不斷下指令。如果是韓在他耳邊吵鬧，路克早就一個抱枕扔過去省事，但安納金在他這裡總有數不盡的特權，便也不差這一件了。

「你這邊要保持平、」

話語未完，路克早已使機身旋轉15度，而正是這輕微差異，使它超越了原本在自己前方的半透明戰機。

「再過一個彎道，我就要超越你的紀錄啦！」路克難掩得意從喉頭發出哼哼聲：「看吧，有時候你總要放手讓孩子自己成長的。」

藍眸離開螢幕，瞥向藏不住喜悅的年輕臉龐，安納金淡淡喔了聲，放任地心引力讓左手向下滑。

「嗷！」

突發狀況使路克雙手一抖，搖桿向前推出，畫面裡的戰機便直直撞上岩壁。而騷擾性捏了人屁股的傢伙只是攤開掌心，全然沒有要檢討自己幼稚行為的模樣。

“Oops. Game over.”

路克瞇起眼：「我終於知道為什麼莉亞的沙袋上，偶爾會出現你的照片了。」

「因為她喜歡在訓練時，看到自己最愛的人嗎？」

面對不要臉的回應，路克挑眉假笑道：「喔，難怪最近你的照片被韓取代了！」

他在安納金掐上自己的腰前跳離沙發，從電視櫃選了片能單機雙人的新遊戲。

安納金對兒子的選擇向來沒有意見--除非路克玩的是戀愛遊戲。如果不能單身通關，那就不許在他面前玩--，谷歌完基本操作便直接開始。

「......你心情不好嗎？」

「沒有啊。」

那為什麼一隻喪屍也不留給他！新手能全數一槍爆頭的機率會不會太高了！

「那你是把他當韓在打嗎？」

「不，我還不至於對女兒的結婚對象這麼刻薄。」停頓了一下，安納金皺眉好似在思索什麼，「何況槍傷實在太容易追蹤。他不是在賣場工讀嗎？我應該會想辦法把他關冷凍庫裡。」

一時之間，比起後面的犯罪發言，路克比較想知道安納金的腦袋中，是怎麼把女兒的曖昧對象，直接進展拉快到未來結婚對象的心路歷程？

雖然自己看不見，但路克的確對傻爸爸露出了與母親如出一轍的憐憫表情。

「你難道不覺得......」

「嗯？」

安納金眉頭深鎖，遊戲裡的角色反手又擊斃一隻喪屍：「這怪物長得很像白卜庭嗎？」

…...

「窩要接圖穿給莉亞。」憋笑到咬字不清，路克抖著肩膀按下拍攝按鍵。

也許是職業病，也或許是保護慾作祟，安納金習慣操作角色擋在路克前方，在怪物能碰到他兒子前便解決掉，除非劇情設定，鮮有漏網之魚跑至後頭。

針對傳來的動靜，伸手摸上槍套，拔槍，瞄準......

「你剛剛是碰了自己的槍套嗎？天行者探員？」

走進會議室的白卜庭沒有漏掉那小動作，縱然客觀明白對方不可能對自己怎麼樣，主觀依然覺得背脊發涼。

「喔，沒事，反射動作而已。」

什麼叫反射動作？説清楚講明白喔？

「安納金。」魁剛拿下黑框眼鏡，視線沒有離開桌面文件，「等會我們談談。」

另旁的歐比旺瞥了眼安納金，眼神像模範生大哥看惹事精小弟一樣，嫌棄夾雜看戲。

層級還不夠的阿索卡錯過了直播，但她有管道能提供鉅細靡遺的口述實況，好讓她也能表現得像親眼所見一般。

路克笑到手上的爆米花跌回桶中，又一次的。由於父親工作性質關係，「帶孩子上班日」是不可能落實的。路克倒是跟莉亞手牽手，到帕德美辦公室玩耍過很多次，也有別著小牌子參觀過議會質詢，只是路克睡著了，莉亞則是從此定下志向。

他很喜歡聽阿索卡分享父親的事情，像魔法電影的嗅嗅通通藏進肚皮裡，不管那是帥氣還是傻氣，都是他的珍寶。

路克開口要更多訊息，卻在阿索卡換氣之餘，讓人揉亂一頭金髮。他笑著推開對方的手。

「我覺得妳應該停止在我兒子面前污衊我。」

「可我講的都是事實啊。」阿索卡喝了口汽水，「而且我是在分享對他有用的經驗嘛！」

「包含我跌倒幾次嗎？」

「我得讓路克知道他未來執勤時，要避免哪些容易跌倒的地形呀。」阿索卡哧哧笑起來，「你從十年前就不再跌倒了，這樣我要怎麼更新教材？」

安納金翻了個白眼：「因為局裡愚蠢的採購，終於換了那雙愚蠢的靴子。」

「喔，是喔？」

「歐比説他也滑倒過。」路克得講句公道話。

「是吧？」

「但沒有在平地上。」

伴隨著阿索卡笑倒在沙發上的聲音，才剛整理好的金髮再次被揉亂。


	3. 一次臥底任務

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 意外成為臥底人選的路克參與了安納金的任務

「嗯，目前資訊就這樣......我沒事......她其實、」路克歪頭，「她對我挺好的。」

結束與總部的訊息交換，路克伸直雙腿，藍眸望著天花板。他在三個月前為了調查毒販而扮成酒保，卻意外捲入霍布斯家族案件，現在轉而進行聯邦調查局的臥底任務。

找上他的人是霍布斯最重視的親信格里爾──或者該說是第二重視的親信，因為她的地位最近已經被海爾特取代了。

路克被格里爾帶走的原因，便是因為這名海爾特。他還不知道格里爾實際上想做些什麼，只是被交代了海爾特的各類訊息，以及在明天的生日派對上必須獲得對方的喜愛。

喜愛啊......

路克發了會呆。

説回格里爾，小隊長凱南其實極力反對路克加入這個任務，甚至差點與聯邦探員起衝突，原因是這人名聲實在不怎麼好。

處刑人，這是她在黑白兩道的正式稱呼。人如其名，她的工作便是替霍布斯處理掉家族裡的叛徒或不需要的棋子，手段殘忍無比、近乎虐殺，即便以黑幫的標準來看，說她是變態都算友善的稱呼了。

只是......

路克垂眸若有所思。

以他這些天相處下來的感覺，他覺得對方也許......

「你幾歲了？」

格里爾在胸前環起手臂，挑眉。

而坐在巨大泰迪熊懷裡的路克尷尬不已。他總不能告訴對方，因為這是房裡唯一適合向總部通訊的位置吧？

「妳找我？」

格里爾抬手阻止路克起身，逕自坐到他的床上，交叉雙腿，舉起手機偏頭笑道：「別動，你這樣挺可愛的。」

「......」

他錯了，格里爾的確是變態，他現在就想立刻回家。

＊＊＊

「我不需要扯後腿的人。」安納金皺眉，心頭莫名升起的焦躁使他來回踱步。

「霍布斯已經安排好了，你沒得選擇。」雲度冷淡回應道，「這次你不能再拒絕。」

他單手抓亂頭髮：「就不能直接跟他説我性無能嗎？」

「不能。」雲度停頓了一下，「而且你該知道性無能比廢物更難在黑幫生存吧？」

「這是歧視！是人權的倒退！」

「你可以在解決霍布斯後，替大家爭取權利。」歐比旺加入了對話，「最後一天了，成熟點。」

「行，我會成熟地把他鎖在廁所，收網後再去帶他。」

「路克不會喜歡兩年半後的見面禮是這個的。」

「......請告訴我這只是同名的人。」

「不是。」

歐比旺在話語落下瞬間拔掉耳機線，心中默數455秒後再次戴上，恰好趕上安納金罵人的最後一句話。

「我不准！讓他退出這個任務！」

「路克也是名優秀的警探，你不能干涉他的決定。」

「我是他父親，我當然可以干涉他的決定！」

歐比旺扶額：「我懶得跟你爭論這個議題。明天就收網了，大家都很緊繃，你別再惹是生非。」

「肯諾比說得對，你該成熟點。」雲度點頭，「何況跟路克接觸的是格里爾，任何變動都可能引起她的懷疑。」

尚未熄滅的火焰又被倒滿了汽油，再熟悉不過那女人品性的安納金氣到不行：「幹！我要炸了你們所有據點！」

面對恐怖分子式發言，雲度無語：「我會當作你只是入戲太深，海爾特。」

「路克在那個該死的蠹蟲身邊？」歐比旺難得失去冷靜，又脫口而出幾句粗話，手指敲擊桌面後續道，「不行，那畜生什麼事都幹得出來，路克必須立刻退出這個任務，我來安排！」

雲度真心不想再跟這兩位過度保護的怪獸家長對話了。

即便在前天晚上鬧騰得不行，以至於驚動到尤達出來擺平這兩個傢伙，收網當天倒是一切順利，連霍布斯從暗門逃走都在意料之中。

逮捕對方的人是路克反成了意料之外，倒不是對警探的輕視，而是那身影毫不猶豫從3樓跳下去的景象，實在太熟悉，熟悉的隊員都安置好犯人後，才意識到那位是小隻的天行者。

安納金則是好好體會了一把歐比旺心臟病發的感受。

「如果我產生了一絲報復快感，是不是很不健康。」

「非常。」阿索卡毫不猶豫接下吐槽的機會。

「我覺得探員生涯最快樂就是今天了。」歐比旺抱臂看向抓著路克碎唸的安納金，喊道，「你還從25樓跳下來過呢，少裝模作樣罵你兒子。」

「25樓。」

「跳到24樓的陽台。那一點也不難，而且我沒有受傷。」

「25樓。」

「我再晚一步他就要啟動炸彈了。」

「25樓。」

「對不起，寶貝，我再也不會這樣做了。」

阿索卡緩緩吸了口氣後吐出：「......有種出氣的爽快，我心態真是太不健康了。」

同為威脅氣憤無數次，也無法改變安納金不珍惜自己的作戰方式的一員，歐比旺十分理解拍了拍阿索卡的肩膀。

知道安納金約莫不會改變多少，但至少確認了對方能在行動前多想一下自己後，路克瞇眼做了個無威脅性的表情。

「那禽獸沒對你怎麼樣吧？」安納金決定開啟另個話題，「她有亂碰你嗎？還是做了什麼其他的？」

「沒有。」與大家一同回到總部的路克嘆氣。他這一路走來被魁剛、歐比旺、阿索卡，甚至是尤達都問了同件事情，他真的回答得很累，「她只是把我當成她的孩子。」

「......」

安納金微妙的表情讓路克有點疑惑，沉默對看三秒才後知後覺發現，這類比在他們兩個之間只會造成更多不必要的誤解。他紅了臉，近乎惱羞地加重語氣：「總之！她不肯多説，但我知道那個孩子造成她對霍布斯的不滿，甚至......恨之入骨？」

與格里爾的談話中，他得到的訊息不多，對方亦把情緒藏得很深。每當路克懷疑自己時，卻又有強烈直覺告訴他，那份情感是真實的。

「我不知道她有孩子。」未知的線索亦使安納金皺起眉。

「她沒有。」魁剛走近兩人道，「格里爾只是想要你的依賴，畢竟你給她的人設是被父親拋棄的少年。」

從小到大身邊最有公信力的魁剛發了話，路克雖然困惑，但還是默默接受了這個說法。

「被誰拋棄？」説不清楚是抓錯重點，還是抓到關鍵字的安納金插嘴。

路克抬頭，露出隱約能看到小小尖牙的笑容：「當然是被外出工作就再也沒回家的、不合格的、很壞的父親拋棄呀。」

「......」

＊＊＊

為了證明自己不是路克捏造出的負面形象，安納金一踏進房間裡，就將他的兒子抵在門上表達愛意，毫無保留的。

他們之間有過許多吻，帶著性暗示的類型當然也少不了。而安納金比路克更清楚怎樣的吻法，能讓對方站都站不直，只能勾住自己任人予取予求。

但他顯然低估了路克出其不意制伏住自己的可能性。

金屬碰撞聲在隔音良好的屋裡格外響亮，安納金對這聲音當然不陌生，只是他更習慣當銬人的，而不是雙手被反銬在背後的。

「你知道這對我來說像玩具一樣吧？」

「你可以試試、」路克還喘得厲害，貼著安納金的胸膛隨呼吸起伏，而染上情慾的眼尾與調笑似輕咬另一人下唇的牙，更是無一處不誘惑，「是你先解開手銬，還是我先讓你射出來。」

不得不説，這寫作挑釁、讀作挑逗的一步棋，效果十分顯著。路克的吻落到他的下巴，然後是咽喉，生命最脆弱的地方之一被濕熱的舌舔過，牙齒摩娑的刺癢感使安納金瞇起眼：「你還有時間做這些？」

「嗯哼。」

笑盈盈的藍眼水潤，尾音揚起同時也勾得人褲頭緊繃。路克解開拉鍊時，安納金正好將藏在袖口的鐵絲穿進手銬的鎖中。

他在低喘之時罵了聲。

路克不懂尼德蘭語，但他十分肯定安納金講了不雅的話。他不確定的是，對方是因為自己無預警將性器深含入喉，還是因為他發現腕上的金屬鎖被改造過了？路克有點希望是後者，畢竟他對這版本的鎖還挺自信的。

吐出脹大的性器，手指圈住繼續撫慰，空出的唇瓣則貼在安納金的腹肌上舔吻、吸吮，路克欲觀察對方的反應，卻在抬眼剎那直接望入那雙深似海的藍眸眼底。他對這樣的眼神再熟悉不過──愛戀、渴求與佔有。聯結到過往經驗，即便身體沒有被實際觸碰，也不免發熱起來。

舌頭順著性器的線條舔弄，吻去頂端前液，再次將熱燙的性器含入。他所有關於性的知識都來自於他的父親，故而幾年的空窗期雖然讓他有點生疏，但憑借身體記憶，縱是不小心讓沒收好的牙滑過柱身，也能化為燃起情慾的小插曲。

路克放鬆喉頭將他吞得更深，上方加重的喘息與忍不住頂弄的胯帶來訊號，他退出一些，又順著挺進的力道吸吮。雖然早有準備，還是稍微被射在嘴裡的精液嗆到，路克吐出安納金的性器咳了幾聲，乳白液體順著唇角流下，落到鎖骨。

他還未確認方才是不是聽到金屬落地的聲音，被攔腰扛起丟到床上的處境已經給了自己答案。

「剛才是我贏了吧！」

「我想是同時，my love。」

「那還是我贏、唔......」

沾滿潤滑擠進身體裡的手指讓路克悶哼出聲，他嗔怪瞪了安納金一眼，想當然爾對方毫無歉意，只是愛憐吻了吻他的額頭。

「你應該、聽我的......」

他們之間的約定，不論打賭事件是什麼，贏家都能讓輸家無條件服從，而基於父親對兒子的禮讓或者寵愛，平手的情況向來默認是路克拿下這局。

路克被安納金固定住，即便男人腦海裡更願意將人壓進床墊裡操，但他若不想傷到他的孩子，該有的準備就還是得做。身下人用眼神與無殺傷力的話語表達抗議，這倒是從來不在安納金的煩惱裡，就像先前提過的，他比路克更懂對方的一切，沒多久功夫，抱怨的話語轉為喘息和低吟，挺起的腰身顫抖，順著動作讓手指在體內敏感處抽插。

安納金的另隻手探入路克衣內撫摸，低頭湊到他耳邊調笑道：「我都是聽你的啊，你想要我這麼做的。」

路克被快感逼出聲音，眼睫沾染的水氣被安納金吻去。他咬住下唇：「我想要你......躺好不准動！」

長腿一勾，施力將安納金翻倒在床，路克喘了幾口，氣呼呼卻又不怎麼大力將勾勒腰身的手拍掉，睨了眼被翻車也不狼狽、反倒氣定神閒的人──甚至那聲低笑性感得自己血液更躁動不已。

路克想咬人。而他也的確這麼做了。

咬出痕跡的疼痛，與其說是生氣抗議，不如說是家寵吸引注意力的手段。安納金指尖滑過路克側頸，挑起下巴將人勾入一個深吻，引誘而惑人的唇舌交纏，夾雜安撫與無限寵溺。路克亦順著對方帶起的節奏，讓性器在留有吻痕的腹肌上磨擦。

被吻得發紅的唇瓣繼續向下，細細親過他父親每一寸肌膚，一邊扣住安納金手腕示意對方不能動，另手則解開襯衫釦子，緩慢而仔細撫摸身體線條。

安納金當然喜歡與路克肌膚相觸，也的確享受著兒子的主動，可這些觸碰實在讓人無法忽略隱藏於情慾背後的用意。他在路克吮吻甫癒合沒多久的傷痕時低喘，含著笑與慾望的沙啞聲線道：「要把背後也給你看嗎？」

若是讓路克舉出討厭安納金哪一點的話，排名第一的絕對是隱瞞受傷這件事。而既知道這是安納金改不了的習慣，那麼對方主動提出的建議，肯定代表背後沒什麼好藏的。

被看穿心思的路克也不惱，檢查完他不在的日子裡新增的傷痕後，便將臉埋入那人頸邊，鼻尖輕蹭跳動的脈搏，手指沾了方才被安納金自櫃裡翻出來的潤滑後，探入自己身後繼續擴張。

對方離開的時間太久，以至於房裡只剩下他一人的氣息。不像現在，每次呼吸都充滿那人的味道，肌膚緊貼之處如火，不燙人，反而似冬日壁爐的暖意，柔軟而舒服、令人安心。

「路克。」

「嗯？」

埋在頸邊的奶貓鼻音搔得安納金體溫上升。即便路克還未釋放過，但明顯他才是被撩得難以忍受的人。

心愛之人趴在自己上方磨蹭的身體、越過肩頭隱約能瞧見在高翹臀部內進出的手指，還有無掩飾的軟糯呻吟，試問一個正常男人要如何才能在這種情況下裝作若無其事？

安納金偏頭親吻路克泛紅的耳尖，低聲道：「雖然你這樣也很可愛，但既然我都在你面前了，你不想試試看我跟風衣不一樣的地方嗎？」

「你怎麼！」

話語剛落下，路克便像受驚兔子一樣竄起來。壞事被戳破的羞恥感，使本就紅潤的雙頰更燙人，紅暈沿著脖子蔓延到鎖骨，繼續往衣內向下。

他的兒子看起來恥到想把他推下床了。

安納金忍不住笑出聲，隨即又被氣急敗壞的人摀住嘴，避免他再說出什麼讓人羞愧欲死的話。路克想問對方是怎麼知道的，但又不願被二度處刑，腦袋也被上升體溫燒壞似的混亂不堪。

舌尖在有限空間裡舔過比自己小的掌心，抓著手腕移開，又拉下對方接吻。安納金挺懷念欺負路克的日子，也知道現在離自己真的被踹下床還有一段距離，但他得先行有餘力才能做這件事。

他扶著早已挺立的性器頂入濕滑甬道，舒服的熱度引出喟嘆，肩膀被悄悄抓住，隨著頂弄力道掐得更深，安納金不用看都能想像那指尖微微泛白的景象。抓住路克的臀瓣往自己壓下，反覆抽送，將所有誘人呻吟含進嘴裡。

他在親吻縫隙中以氣音道：「我比衣服好吧？」

被操得幾乎要忘記的事情又被提起，路克牙癢癢地找準目標就咬。側頸的刺痛感讓安納金笑得更放肆。

路克直起身，單手按住安納金的腹部支撐自己，扭腰讓對方的性器在體內抽動。這樣的姿勢讓他被進得很深，快感順著脊椎攀爬，被填滿、被需要、被深愛。路克比自己所想的更思念安納金，思念到情事帶來的滿足感都讓人鼻頭酸澀。

他在兩年半前一聲不響地離開，路克不知道對方去了哪裡，也不知道是什麼樣的任務，緊急到連一句道別也不留給他。正常程序上，家屬唯一能獲得的資訊只有對方是否還存活，而以路克與總部探員的交情，他當然有辦法央求到更多，但他沒有這樣做。

他怕自己會擔心，也怕自己會想念，更怕內心的恐懼壓抑不住。即便對父親幾乎不與自己互動時的日子記憶模糊，心頭留下的疤痕仍然會在相似的情況隱隱作痛。在他還不能調整自己情緒時，極端地連安納金晚幾個小時去保母家接他都會胡思亂想。

他需要他，比任何人都......

直到被指腹摩娑眼尾的熱度拉回神，路克這才發現臉頰水痕帶來的涼意，與落在安納金胸口的淚珠。路克拉過他的手親吻，性器被對方圈在掌心裡撫慰，他加快律動速度，把積累的快感推至巔峰，最後咬著安納金的指節高潮，呻吟含在喉間更撥動心弦。

安納金坐起身，大手壓住路克的後腦，將人拉進懷裡深吻，濕熱的舌在嘴裡翻攪，如下身侵入的力道一般兇狠。

還留有高潮餘韻的身體，被佔有的快感弄得顫抖不已。路克讓人壓回床上，分開雙腿再次進入。縱然心靈想與對方多親暱些，不應期的排斥感依舊讓他下意識想逃開對方。

推在胸膛的手被拉起，十指交握扣回床單上，帶著點痛楚的快感使腿根發顫，不自覺扭開腰的動作，只讓身上人想撞得更重。

「輕點、嗯......父親......」

「噓......」安納金打斷了路克的哀求，見對方反射性乖巧咬住唇，他滿意地勾起笑意，沒有放慢動作，只是撞得更深，讓痛與舒服並存的快感，交織成存在的證明。他在不間斷的頂弄中，親吻路克皺著的眉間、額頭，然後回到濕潤的唇瓣，捲住迫不及待伸出的軟舌糾纏。

被半強迫達到的乾高潮讓路克叫不出聲，連續的快感使意識空白，除了安納金以外什麼也容不了，而對方全數的愛液，也在甬道緊縮之下射入深處。

他還不急著起身，只是任由路克勾住自己，在身體結合中，交換無數濕濡的吻與愛撫。

兩人緩了一會，最後還是由默認負責收拾後續的安納金先起身。

整天緊繃精神的勞累被性事連帶拖出，路克確定自己沒有睡著，但也離神遊差不了多少，昏昏沉沉中被抱進浴缸裡，包圍身體的舒適熱水才漸漸帶回意識。

路克趴在邊緣，一抬眼便瞧見安納金左腹股溝的紋身，他伸手觸碰，聲線懶洋洋又軟糯道：「我還以為你弄掉了。」

「以防萬一用東西蓋住而已。」

撐起上身湊近，濕潤舌尖沿著Skywalker的S滑過，路克眼角未消的紅痕把澄澈藍眸勾勒出媚態。

「喔，哪個萬一啊？」

安納金歪頭思索：「可能是在洗手間弄得又熱又喘的那個萬一？」

幾個小時前的派對上，路克碰見執勤中曾遇過的人，為了避免節外生枝，也為了心中升起的不祥預感，他跟上去，並在洗手間內打昏了對方。事實證明，那人手機未傳出的訊息中，的確留有懷疑自己來意的文字。

而安納金當然是擔憂路克安全追了過去，兩人在離開洗手間時，還撞見霍布斯的秘書，路克略顯凌亂的衣擺與微紅的臉頰，倒是誤打誤撞成了偽裝工具。

「......你好煩。」十次有九次被調戲回來的人撇過頭。

安納金踏入浴缸內，笑著將人攬到自己懷裡。路克靠著他的肩膀，感受為了清洗而滑過肌膚的熱度，舒服得他又略微打盹起來。

他長呼了口氣好似嘆息：「我也去刺一樣的字好了。」

「為什麼？」

右手指尖在水下勾勒紋身，不帶情慾，只是一遍遍地劃過。

「想在身上留你的東西。」

揉捏後腰的指腹順著尾椎向下，深入體內再帶出濁液：「這裡不都是嗎？」

「不一樣！」路克百分百確定安納金是故意的，但他還是很正經反駁和回答，「我想要個、嗯......能一直、留著、哈啊......我很認真在説欸！」

身下攪弄的手指明顯超出清理範疇，頂著敏感點來回抽送，被定義為褻玩都更符合事實。

安納金應了聲，將半勃的性器直接送入還濕潤著的甬道裡。

一開始是喘著氣抱怨，最後便只剩哽咽與啜泣的求饒，直至身心靈的一切都被奪取為止。

＊＊＊

他接過歐比旺遞過來的信紙，亂碼般的文字在腦中運行過後產生意義。

「東西藏在、」

「這信是三天前她用來交換單人牢房的，我們已經照著紙上線索找到了。」

安納金挑眉，翻到信紙背面：「我好像在收信人處看到我的名字？」

「你臥底時的住屋跟手機都有監控，還會在乎信件被拆過？」歐比旺揉了揉額角，看起來異常煩躁。

安納金抱臂：「可能是因為我現在連自己的案件，都沒有資格參與的關係？」

「你知道這是慣例，在醫生評估你可以回來前、」

「已經三個半月了，我還要再做幾次診斷才能讓他點頭？」

「安納金，我不能跟你談論這件事。」無須多言，沉下來的音調已經代表一切。

「行，我不問，我只拿走要給我的東西。」

「那是重要證據，你不能帶走。」

安納金皺眉，每週得回總部與心理醫生見面兩小時的壓力，與完全被排斥於案件外的隔閡感，讓他再也沉不住氣：「給我的信不能拿，醫生的診斷也不能知道，究竟是你們不信任我，還是我已經被革職了？」

「這是規矩、」

他打斷歐比旺回應的動作，繼續道：「難怪杜庫當年停職後就再也沒有回來。」

正中紅心戳到的雷點，成了壓斷理智最後的稻草：「我真是煩透你一不順心，就要搞得全世界雞飛狗跳的個性！待在家裡放假，規規矩矩回診有這麼難嗎？有點耐心是會要了你的命嗎？就剩最後兩次、噢，該死！」

發現自己洩漏了不該提的訊息，再加上安納金轉瞬收起怒容的模樣，明白他是被套話的歐比旺氣得不行，一把扯過安納金手裡的證物袋，對人比了個不雅手勢便甩門離去。

「哇喔，有人真的焦躁得不行。」

幸災樂禍的心情，在瞧見魁剛不贊同的臉色時立馬收起，老老實實為也踩了對方痛楚的言語道歉，卻又補了句他不認為自己說的全然無道理。

這裡的老派制度的確傷到不少本是忠誠於此的人，魁剛知道，也試圖改變，只是進展緩慢又阻礙重重。若要開啟這話題便説不完，魁剛搖頭示意安納金停下，從機密資料夾拿出幾張照片，緩緩道：「霍布斯死了。」

縱是見過各樣場面的安納金，都對照片透出的惡意與腥臭感到反胃。

「所有人都知道是格里爾的手段，但沒有人知道她怎麼辦到的。」

難怪歐比旺一臉要瘋。

魁剛又拿出另張照片，與先前不同，相片的邊緣泛黃、充滿年代感，裡頭的景象也非犯罪現場，僅是一幅和樂家庭照。

女子身後的巨大泰迪熊幾乎將人環在胸前，而她的懷裡坐著小小的女孩，軟軟的金髮、水藍的雙眼，兩人抵著額頭燦笑，即便是機械留下的身影，依舊完整保存了當時的幸福時刻。

安納金從不知道格里爾也能這樣笑。

「......路克是對的。」

「是。」魁剛垂下眼，「霍布斯將那孩子從她身邊奪走，而格里爾將同樣的傷害重現在霍布斯身上。」

他看著相片裡笑得天真無邪的女孩，胃裡一陣翻滾噁心。

而後方牆壁上掛著、再熟悉不過的制服外套，更讓安納金喉頭發緊。他似乎知道了當他接下霍布斯案時，卷宗裡多處被隱藏名字的前任探員是誰。

格里爾在聯邦政府惡名昭彰的原因，有更深一層理由不能對外透露。

「那位自殺的探員是她的誰？」

「她的上線......她當時曾有機會救回那孩子。」

安納金甚至不需要再問更多，事件的全貌即刻在他腦中重現。 

格里爾當年的身份是追緝者或是臥底並不重要，重要的是，她的孩子被霍布斯當作報復她的手段殺害了。而無處宣洩悲痛與怒火的人，只能轉向她認為該為此事負責的罪首。

他的家人是無辜的，所以格里爾不會折磨、侮辱他們，迷藥與子彈是她僅餘的仁慈。至於對方，她要他活在無止盡的痛苦中。

安納金曾看過現場的照片，數隻巨大泰迪熊塞滿整個空間，只是某幾隻裡頭的填充物並非純白棉花。

他長長吐出一口氣，這才發現自己忍不住摒住了呼吸。

「為什麼告訴我這個？」

「就像你說的，你有資格知道這些事。」魁剛淡淡回道，不再多言，留給安納金自己思考的空間。

離開總部來到停車場，發動已久的汽車卻沒有啟程，安納金靜靜坐在裡頭整理情緒。掩住雙眼的前臂放下，他猛地坐直身，自前座置物櫃拿出紙筆，將格里爾的信件內容默寫下來，紙張翻至背面，以靈感閃現、並不常見的加密方式重新解碼。

他得到了與總部不一樣的訊息。

──我知道你內心住著什麼樣的怪物。

藍眸盯著墨水描出的每個字母，纖長睫毛在眼底投下深海般陰影。

＊＊＊

路克下班回家時，一進客廳便看見安納金窩在沙發裡，雙腿交疊不規矩跨上矮桌、遊戲手把扔地板，而電視畫面則停留在破關後的選單頁面。

「我還沒玩完，你劇透就死定了啊。」路克玩笑道。

安納金懶洋洋瞥了他一眼，握住對方的手腕，緩慢摩挲內側肌膚：「嗯，我不會告訴你菲原本想給阿特柔斯取的名字是L開頭的。」

等同於劇透的暗示讓路克無語，他搞不懂為什麼安納金心情不好時，就喜歡挑戰惹自己生氣的底線。

到底是欠罵還是怎樣…...

他無奈地嘆氣道：「好吧，那我只能去玩怪盜遊戲追女孩子了。雖然你討厭學妹，但我覺得她真的很可愛！那個詞是怎麼說的？婆爆？」

他被狠狠扯了過去，兩人在沙發遊戲性質地扭打起來，直至雙雙滾到地毯上。

安納金伸手護住路克的後腦，對方卻故意往掌心撞下去，使他的手背被地板磕得有些疼。

路克向前環住安納金，借力撐起上身吻了過去，淺淺的親吻，舌頭交纏都像棉花糖似的輕飄飄，彷彿能嘗到甜味般柔軟。

他貼著安納金的唇瓣輕笑，被問道笑什麼時，天藍雙眸微彎，嘴邊笑意更深：「只是覺得很高興啊。」

路克又抬頭吻了吻安納金：「我愛你。」

原本撐在上方的力道鬆懈下來，成年男子的體重毫無保留壓到身上，加之矮桌與沙發構成的狹隘，使路克無處可逃。

將頭埋在對方頸側，像缺氧一樣汲取空氣，直至恍惚的意識裡只餘一個存在。安納金也不知道自己能不能有邏輯性地敘事，只能確保所知的訊息皆能一一道出，連同技巧性藏匿不讓醫生知曉的情感，以及造成他極大不安的留言。

他與那女人的確擁有許多共通點，連同失去摯愛親人的過程都極度相似。而安納金不能欺騙自己的是，他早在今天之前、早在與對方共處的日子裡，便在那人身上嗅到同類氣息。

路克安靜地聽他講，連鼓勵人繼續説下去的應聲也沒有，只是單手環住安納金的肩膀，另手在後腦與脖子間來回撫摸，手指穿過捲起的髮在根部輕揉。

安納金抬起頭望向對方，只見那雙藍眼依舊澄澈，如同包容一切的海洋，也像和煦暖陽下的天空。

指腹順著脖子線條來到下顎。

「可是你有我啊。」路克偏頭，唇邊揚起的笑容淺淺的，卻又讓人內心柔軟成一片，「我愛你。」

「再說一遍。」

他又說了一次，然後是很多次，直到所有黑暗與不安都被驅散、直到那頭怪物藏身的角落也被光明籠罩。


	4. 萬聖節

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如何與雙胞胎寶寶們度過萬聖節

「對，像這樣，慢慢沿著圖案畫。」安納金輕輕握住小小的手，幫忙從裱花袋擠出調色好的麵團。

看路克熟悉得差不多了，安納金走向另一個站在凳子上的小小孩。

「我要自己畫！」頭也沒抬，莉亞在安納金手指剛動一下時就喊出聲，語氣肯定而堅持。

「我知道。」明白自己的女兒獨立又好強，安納金早在方才揉麵糰時，就讓小手揮開好幾次了，自然不會又去找女兒罵，「我只是要幫你拿另個顏色。」

畫下深色南瓜的最後一筆，莉亞點點頭，伸手接過安納金遞過來的淺色裱花袋，繼續專注完成她的作品。

等他的寶貝們準備好餅乾生麵糰後，安納金再次確認了食譜寫的溫度，將兩盤餅乾一起送入烤箱。

一手一個抱起快把臉貼上烤箱玻璃的孩子，安納金嚴厲地跟雙胞胎解釋危險性，卻又逐漸被寵溺語調蓋過。

莉亞掙扎了兩下，發現動不了後便決定省下力氣，小小而精緻的臉蛋貼著安納金的胸口，昏昏欲睡起來。

路克倒是精神很好，伸手環住他父親的脖子，小腦袋跟著哼歌的旋律搖晃：「This is Halloween! This is Halloween!」

「那不是聖誕夜驚魂的歌嗎？」安納金含笑加重了聖誕夜這詞。

「是萬聖節！」

「好好，是萬聖節。」

離餅乾出爐還有一段時間，安納金走向客廳沙發，剛坐下來之際，在懷裡詐睡的小女孩立刻溜了出去，跑到在地毯與矮桌間處理工作的帕德美身邊，乖巧趴到她的腿上。

面對女兒的偏心，安納金只能無奈笑了笑。

帕德美空出一隻手摸了摸女兒的髮，又抬頭看向坐在沙發上的父子，道：「在唱聖誕夜驚魂的歌？」

「是萬聖節！」

安納金撇開頭憋笑。喔，至少他的寶貝兒子對父母是一視同仁的。

魁剛家沒有Netflix也沒有HBO，安納金只能轉一般電視台看。

「碰！」看到一級方程式賽車因為爭奪賽道而撞在一起，路克舉起雙手咯咯笑起來。

「你這樣開心，我要懷疑你有暴力傾向了喔。」安納金戳戳路克軟乎乎的臉頰笑道。

「不要胡說。」帕德美斜了安納金一眼，「是不是有燒焦味？」

「欸？」

路克抓著安納金的褲子布料，踮起腳尖看桌上兩盤黑乎乎的塊狀物。

「奇怪，我是照著食譜時間沒錯啊。」安納金皺起眉翻弄食譜。

沒參與到前面作業的帕德美也不太清楚狀況。她瞥見莉亞努力隱藏的失落，開口道：「還有一盤南瓜造型的沒烤，不然我來試試看吧。」

安納金有些不情願，但也只能如此。他看了下材料還剩不少，彎腰抱起在腳邊低語「沒有鬼鬼了」的路克：「我們再捏一次麵糰吧？」

「嗯！」

等父子兩人重新弄好麵糰，那盤餅乾的結果也出爐了——一半烤焦一半碎裂。

「為什麼......」雖然廚藝技能只有把食物弄熟的程度，但她好歹也與姐姐烤過好幾次點心，不至於連爐火定時都掌握不了。接受不了這樣結果的帕德美挫敗趴在桌上，十分能懂安納金方才的心情。

父母之間小小的競爭心態作祟，見帕德美也一樣失敗了，安納金頓時覺得心情好起來，十足是一個幼稚爸爸的模樣。

「你們兩個到底在做什麼？」採買回來的歐比旺出現在廚房門口，挑眉，嫌棄看向桌上那盤黑炭。

「我來弄吧。」聽完事情始末，歐比旺看了看新做好的生麵糰，再翻了下食譜，手指在鬍鬚上摸索，「你們兩個只准吃一個啊。」

趁著大人們沒注意，從購物袋翻出杯子蛋糕，還被人抓個正著的雙胞胎定格住，最後在爸媽不贊同的眼神下，路克默默放下手裡的蛋糕，轉頭跟早就吃掉半塊的妹妹拿剩下的去吃。

是橘子口味的。但他還是比較想吃牛奶糖口味的。

路克盯著蛋糕的眼神太過委屈，帕德美跟安納金對看了一眼，兩人都不禁失笑。

作為讓人戲稱被聯邦探員耽擱的糕點師，歐比旺依據餅乾的狀況重新抓了烘烤時間。這一次，餅乾完整無缺、上色漂亮並散發出奶油的香氣。

功成身退的歐比旺，把幫小南瓜與小鬼魂畫表情的工作，交給了雙胞胎爸媽，在四個人佩服的眼神下，揮揮衣袖、瀟灑地去處理晚餐食材。

簡單吃過晚餐後，萬聖節的重頭戲才正要上演。魁剛與阿索卡是在路克滿足地跟安納金分享牛奶糖杯子蛋糕時趕到的。

「辛苦的一天啊？」

阿索卡白了安納金一眼，憤憤道：「是啊，畢竟我的搭檔又拋下我自己逍遙去了！」

「別弄得像我欺負你。」安納金抽了張紙巾擦擦路克的嘴角，「我在這之前都連續三次自己去報告了。」

「對，但再更之前我連續報告了五次！」

「這個嘛......」安納金聳了聳肩，「誰叫妳跑得太慢呢？」

安納金又獲得了阿索卡的一個白眼。

時間急迫，阿索卡快速解決完晚餐，便加入了眾人換衣服和整理妝髮的行列。

「R2！」

被套上幽靈狗衣服的藍貓跑了開來，路克忙著追上牠，卻因為面具遮擋視線而撞上安納金的腿。

「你看起來好笨。」與媽媽一起扮成女巫的莉亞道。

黑色頭盔被安納金摘下來的路克還暈著，想說點什麼反駁，卻想不出負面字眼：「妳才、妳看起來......妳看起來才不可愛！」

「哼！」

「喔，路克，你怎麼那麼可愛呢！」穿著染血護士服的阿索卡忍俊不禁，伸手揉了揉路克的金髮。

「我是黑暗尊主！很可怕的！」

「嗯嗯，很可怕。」

「你今年還真是樸素。」歐比旺道。

安納金今年扮成路克第二喜歡的南瓜王傑克，除了特效化妝後的骨頭手還算精緻外，其他只能說得上是中規中矩。

然後他在莉亞拉了安納金的手後，愣愣看著被她扯下來的手時，決定收回這句話——掉手不稀奇，但假手動作像真手一樣靈活倒是用心。

「你不打扮嗎？」帕德美整理好妝髮後問歐比旺。

「有喔。」歐比旺從沙發上拿起一塊剪了兩個洞的白色破桌布。

「你......也太沒誠意了。」帕德美無奈笑出聲。

一旁的安納金與阿索卡點頭如搗蒜。

「我今年也有準備喔。」慢吞吞解決完晚餐的魁剛，這才開口搭話。

「是什麼是什麼？」阿索卡興致勃勃靠了過去。

魁剛拿起他方才去服裝店取貨的袋子，打開，拿出衣服，然後立刻塞回去。

阿索卡已經笑到直不起身了。

「怎麼了？」因為視線關係沒有看到袋中物的帕德美覺得疑惑，兩個孩子也睜著圓滾滾的眼睛望向四人。

「沒事！什麼事也沒有！」歐比旺大聲道。

「對對對沒事，只是那個、尺寸！尺寸不對啦，不能穿，啊哈哈哈哈！」同樣大聲的安納金乾笑，手臂張開，猛地把魁剛與歐比旺兩人拉到後頭。

雖然知道一定有鬼，但帕德美也沒有追究，反正她早習慣搞不懂他們到底在幹嘛的日常了。

「你這是什麼啦！魁剛師傅！被小孩看到了怎麼辦！」

歐比旺壓著眉心：「你是不是根本沒看你到底買了什麼？」

「太忙了，我只跟店裡說了尺寸還有要求。」魁剛自己也覺得莫名其妙，完全就是被店家陷害。

「你說了什麼？」

「要可愛、要毛茸茸的、要有耳朵跟尾巴......這聽起來不是小孩會喜歡的絨毛怪裝扮嗎？」

某方面來說裡面的貓妖裝的確是符合條件，但那並不是小孩應該喜歡的。

歐比旺嘆氣，對於自家師傅日常生活上，又一次因為不拘小節而惹出事感到無奈：「沒關係，我的布、我是說幽靈裝給你。」

「好無趣。」

「不要嫌。」

魁剛與歐比旺負責在家給上門的孩子們糖果餅乾，其餘三位大人則帶著雙胞胎出門玩耍。

歐比旺揮手跟幾人道別，剛關上門就覺得好像已經精疲力竭了。

「你看起來比我還累。」魁剛靠在牆上打了個呵欠。他才剛從東歐回來，時差尚未調整好，但節日的歡樂氣氛還是令他精神奕奕。

「我向來對這種商人製造出的節日沒有興趣。」

魁剛雖然也不算注重，卻並不介意融入節日氣息與人度過快樂的時刻。

「你太固執了。」

「你這話也說一百遍了，誰才固執啊？」

魁剛輕笑，把手裡的南瓜餅乾塞進對面人的嘴裡：「吃餅乾，不要搗亂。」

「泥悶才會搗亂叭。」

扣扣扣！

歐比旺打開門，兩分鐘前才離開的五人再次出現在眼前。

「忘了拿什麼東西嗎？」

「不是，是他們第一家想跟這裡要糖。」阿索卡蹲下身，拍了拍雙胞胎的肩膀，「要説什麼呀？」

「不給糖就搗蛋！」

「不給糖就搗蛋！」


End file.
